Innocence and Instinct
by Felika
Summary: Not actually based on DA:O time line. When new Templars are called to the circle one in particular claims he knows Hope Amell from somewhere. Thinking this is some cheap trick Hope becomes angry and frustrated but the Templar wont give up on getting to know her. Twists, turns and an unconvensual past.
1. The new recruits

**Innocence and Instinct**;  
**Chapter one: The new recruits**

Hope sat alone in the library. It was always a quiet place to be at this time of the day as most were either still asleep or getting their morning meal. Hope had decided to skip breakfast as she was still feeling sick after having the dream again last night. Trying to forget about the ordeal she picked up the closest book without checking to see what it was, before slumping back into her chair. Mindlessly, she fingered through the pages, taking in nothing.  
It wasn't long before a small group of apprentices entered the room. Their voices hushed to a whisper upon seeing the girl. Hope squinted her eyes at them in annoyance.  
"You don't look so good today," A shaggy, dark haired man confessed sitting across from his friend. The sudden loud voice made the young mage jump. "Didn't you sleep again?" Hope nodded in response. "Ah well, have you at least heard the news?" Jowan's tone was nervous and slightly screechy.  
"What news?"  
"Oh come on. Everyone is talking about it."  
"I don't eavesdrop on idle gossip Jowan." The boy let loose a rawr of laughter.  
"I swear you're the only girl who doesn't like a good gossip. Besides, we never hear anything good here unless its something really important." Hope scrunched her eyebrows.  
"So, what's so important that its got everyone so worked up around here?" She was unsure whether she actually cared to hear this ground breaking news or not. After all, by the time word reached the mages, it was hard to tell if it were real or just a rumor.  
"The chantry are shipping in more Templars since that maleficar killed so many of ours when he was on the run last month."  
"I was beginning to wonder when they were going to be replaced." Of course this wasn't good news for the mages but at least they know it was likely to be true.  
"I haven't even told you the best part yet." Jowan paused to build up suspense and only when Hope raised a curious eyebrow did he continue. "They are actually doubling the number we had before."  
"What?" Hope choked so loud her words echoed throughout the room. "You mean to say that because one blood mage killed a dozen or whatever Templars, we're all being punished for it?"  
"Pretty much, yeah." Jowan confirmed.  
"And the chantry is still trying to convince us this isn't a prison..?"  
"Anyway, have you been to see the First Enchanter yet?" Jowan asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Not yet." She had been trying to put it off all morning and her friend knew it.  
"Maybe you should just get it over with." Hope scrunched her face up. "I'll even come with you if you like." She appreciate the offer.  
"Thanks but you know Irvin, he'll probably just ask you to leave anyway." And with a thankful smile, she departed.

Every year around this time, the young mage was always called into the first enchanters office for the same conversation. She appreciated his concern, even if it was unnecessary. Hope sighed to herself before knocking loudly on the door.  
"Come in." A voice called out from the other side. An aged but friendly face awaited her. The first enchanter looked up at her from behind his desk with a welcoming smile upon his lips as she made her way over to him. "Have a seat my dear." Hope obeyed the request. Shifting uncomfortable against the hard wood as she spoke.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes... How are you my dear? Have you been getting enough sleep recently?"  
"Everything is fine first enchanter." Hope lied trying her best to get out of his office as soon as possible. Irvin took a moment to examine the girl - dark circles hung from her eyes.  
"We can sort you a chamber of your own again if you think it would help." Hope cringed at the idea.  
"Really, I'm grateful for the offer, but I think if I get special treatment the 'jokes' will start up again. Besides, I think I handled it a lot better last year." Hope broke eye contact with Irvin. Things were hard enough growing up in the circle tower without the other kids making fun on her. It was rare to find someone who left their parents on a good note but because Hope's scars were on the outside as well as on the inside, she was deemed easy pray for the bullying. That had settled down over the years though as everyone became older and she had come to accept the fact that others picked on her to make themselves feel better. She wasn't one to hold it against anybody, but she didn't go out of her way to be kind to them either.  
"I understand, but think about it and know I'm here should you need anything."  
"Thank you first enchanter." And with that, the young mage took the opportunity to escape.

As Hope was leaving Irvin's office she noticed the new Templar recruits and the Knight commander heading towards her. She could only guess that they were going to see the first enchanter also. They were like a small clinky army. The mage kept her head down as she squished herself against the wall and out of their way.  
"Knight commander." She said with a slight bow as they passed. A simple pleasantry that was expected of her. As soon as the men were out of sight, she released of sigh of relief - Hope really didn't like being that close to any Templar.  
"How did it go?" Jowan asked, meeting his friend.  
"As to be expected." Blunt and straight to the point. It was clear Hope didn't want to talk about it. "I saw the new Templars though..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, they look like a lovely bunch. I'm sure none of them will abuse their power and become lyrium power hungry dogs bent of killing us all." She jokes with a slight laugh.  
"I bet you didn't even look at them did you!" Jowan mocked.  
"I..." She paused. How did he know? "I... saw their shoes."  
"Shoes?"  
"Yeah... you know... you can tell a lot about someone from what shoes they wear!"  
"Those are standard issue - They all look the same!"  
"Fine, I didn't actually get a good look at them, but still, I'm sure if it were you they passed, you wouldn't be going out of your way to greet them either!"  
"... No, I suppose not." Jowan smiled at his friend. At least he had gotten her mind off her encounter with Irvin.

Hope squished herself as close to her friend as humanly possible during supper. All the new Templars were already actively acting out their duties and even a half blind idiot could see the extra suits of armor were causing more tension than usual.  
"You can sit on my lap if you really want." Jowan teased with a wicked smirk on his face.  
"Aren't all these Templars making you nervous?" Hope asked trying to get even closer to her friend.  
"A little, but theres not much I can do about it... Besides, I'm quite enjoying the reaction I'm getting from a certain someone... even if she is making a slight scene!" Jowan winked.  
"You're enjoying this to much."  
"Well you're making it very hard for me not too." Hope narrowed her eyes as she stared at her friend, trying to suss out whether he was being serious or not; but he gave nothing away. She tried to relax. It seemed she was the only one that was worrying about all the new men at the tower - But then again, she had always struggled to feel at ease around large groups of people. She sighed to herself, either she try to get use to it now or forever use Jowan to hide behind. The latter wouldn't seem like such a bad idea if he weren't loving it so much. "You had better watch out, that one seems to have his eye on you." Jowan teased.  
"That's not funny!" She growled back at him. Jowan never could resist winding his friend up when she was tense. "Why aren't they eating? Dont they know its rude to watch people eat?"  
"I guess because there are so many of them now, they have to take it in turns?" More of a question than a statement.  
"Either way - Its creepy!" Hope stated. "You want to stop by the library with me when you're done?" Hope asked with a slightly desperate tone to her words.  
"I'm going to the chantry."  
"What? Why? You spend loads of time there recently and you dont even believe in the Maker!"  
"Maybe I've found enlightenment." Hope shifted in her seat.  
"I dont believe you." She protested. Jowan merely smiled in response.

"Enlightenment eh..? Na, theres got to be some other reason he keeps going there." Hope muttered to herself as she walked the halls. Upon reaching the open doors of the library the mage poked her head inside. 'Just the two huh?' She thought 'Same as always,' She took a reassuring breath before heading in. There were still a few other apprentices inside. Probably for the same reason as she - To study harder in the hopes of not being made tranquil.  
Hope dug through the dusty shelves looking for something that peaked her interest until she found a beginner level tome of healing. 'Could be worth a read,' she thought. She had already learnt the basics of healing but it was such a long time ago that she may have forgotten some of it by now.  
Hope sat quietly reading page after page, taking in as much of the information as she could. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even noticed when all the other mages left and only one Templar remained. Having been leaning over her tome for such a long time her back was beginning to ache. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched before collapsing them back to the table. Looking around, only then did she actually realise she was alone with this Templar. She looked at him as he stared back at her. She thought it must be normal for all of his attention to be on her as she was the only mage in sight. But then again, she doesn't make a habit of being in these kind of situations. Then suddenly, without warning, she spoke.  
"Are you one of the new ones?" It seemed her curiosity was stronger then her fears for the moment. Her voice broke the Templar out of what looked like a trance. His eyes shot to meet with hers.  
"How did you get that mark on your neck?" He asked, ignoring her previous question entirely. Overwhelmed with shock by his sudden invasion of her privacy, Hope shot out of her chair so quickly that it nearly feel over behind her.  
"I hardly think that is any of your concern!" She proclaimed crossing her arms angrily across her chest. It had been so long since anyone had mentioned her scars that she had forgotten how defensive it would make her. "What is your name, I wish to report this?" She demanded. Honestly, she didnt even know if such a thing was worthy of being reported, she just wanted to scare him a bit.  
"C-Cullen." The Templar replied searching her face for any clue as to what she might be thinking but all he got was the sight of her fierce glare before she stormed off. "I-I'm sorry, I didnt mean to offend you!" He called out after her.


	2. It's you!

**Innocence and Instinct**;  
**Chapter two: It's you!**

Hope had been so frustrated last night that she didn't sleep much and when she did, the dream kept torturing her. The sleep deprivation had gotten to her causing her mood to be quite foul today. Walking past the so called 'Cullen' in the halls on the way to her studies didnt help much either. Again he tried to apologise to her but she ignored him completely and kept on walking.  
"You look terrible." Jowan stated without thinking upon seeing his friend. "Something happen?"  
"The rudeness of others never ceases to amaze me."  
"I'm sorry?" It was hard for Jowan to tell whether she meant him or something else.  
"I tried to be polite to a Templar last night and he had the nerve to comment on my scar!" She proclaimed.  
"Wow, you actually spoke to one? That's not like you!"  
"Well now I know why!" She hissed and then with an angry sigh - more at herself than the situation, she apologised. "I'm sorry, I didnt manage to get any sleep last night." She stated.  
"Ah, so you're going to be in a bad mood all day then?" Jowan teased.  
"O-Oi!" Hope gasped sightly embarrassed. "Am I really that bad?"  
"Well on days like these, your fury could quite easily bring down the walls of this tower!" Jowan jested. He could see his friend was feeling self-conscious. "But if that does ever happen at least we can run away together from this atrocious place." He added trying to comfort her. It worked as Hope let loose a quiet giggle. "Feel better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She replied with a sheepish smile.

The young mage tried her best to listen to the instructions being given to her from the senior enchanter but her eyes were sore, heavy and beginning to sting. She tried to keep herself awake and watch the demonstrations the other apprentices were giving and rubbing her eyes only made them worse. With a soft sigh her head came to a rest against her desk and no matter how hard she willed herself to stay awake, she couldn't help but succumb.

Hope stood in a dark empty house, the only light was that of the moon creeping in through the window. An ominous sensation filled her and as she looked around she got the feeling that she knew this place yet she didnt recognise anything. The house itself appeared to be owned by a relatively poor family. The smell of rot and dirt filled her nostrils and as she went to take a step forward, that's when she heard it - a young girl, crying out as if in some sort of pain. It echoed throughout the room and sent waves of fear through her body. Without commanding her legs, they moved on their own as she raced to the door - the source of the screams coming from the other side. She pulled the door open with such force that it flung itself against the near by wall with a hard thud but the noise didnt appear to catch the attention of the residence inside. That's when she saw it - a small child huggled in the corner of the room, her knees to her chest as she sobbed in fear illuminated by a single candle. The origins of the light was being held by a dark figure she couldnt quite make out - a man maybe? Hope willed herself to defend the girl but she was frozen in place. The glint of what looked like a dagger caught her eye. It moved toward the child with such speed. The victim tried her best to defend herself, grappling at the mans hand but to no avail. The dagger made direct contact with the right side of the girls neck. She howled in pain and as she did so, the fire from the candle grow almost as if by itself and as the flame spread instantly through the room and made its way towards Hope, she heard the voice of the man - "You're a sin to the Maker!"

Hope flung out of her chair with such force that it sent it falling behind her. The noise caught the attention of the other mages in the room and as they all stared at her, she stood there, stunned in fear. Her breathing heavy as if she couldnt catch her breath. Her skin was red from the heat she was giving off or maybe the flames from her dream had actually engulfed her. Either way, she couldnt force herself to speak when Jowan called out to her. Two of the Templars that had been monitoring the lesson made their way to the frightened mage before one took her by the arm to lead her out. Still stunned from her nightmare, Hope couldnt help but obey.  
"Hope!" Jowan called out, fearful for his friend but all she could do was look at him as she was lead away - her eyes wide.  
Hope silently followed the Templars not even acknowledging where she was going. She didnt even notice when they stopped until she bumped into the back of one of the men. The man turned to face her and as she looked up she noticed it was the same rude Templar from last night. She couldn't understand why, but she had an almost overwhelming urge to throw herself into his arms in the attempt to seek some sort of compassion, but still stunned from the fear and embarrassment she had already caused herself, she refused her desire.

"Yes - come in." The faint sound of a male voice could be heard. She had been escorted all the way to Irvin's office without really knowing it. The other Templar opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. This one she knew well - Carroll, not the brightest and certainly not the friendliest of men. She squeezed past them. Irvin looked at his pupil, his welcoming smile quickly turned to concern as he saw the look on her face.  
"We were told to bring this one to you should we find anything alarming. She was found sleeping during her studies then made quite the commotion." Carroll stated a little to bluntly. Hope gazed at the floor.  
"Thank you. If you could give us a moment." Irvin replied. He watched as the two men left the room before speaking again. "Is there anything you would like to add?" He asked, his voice kind and compassionate snapping Hope out of her trance.  
"I'm sorry - I didnt mean to fall asleep - It wont happen again." She gasped all in one quickened breath before taking an apologetic bow. Irvin closed the gap between himself and his pupil then rested his hand on her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her.  
"You've been getting them more frequently recently." He referred to her dreams. Hope didnt like discussing them with others and so she never did learn the root of them or why she only seemed to have them around this time every year. Hope remained silent, refusing to move her glare from the floor. "We'll sort you out that chamber again." Irvin dropped his hand.  
"Really, thats not necessary." Hope protested.  
"It's for the other mages safety as well as your own." He replied with a reassuring smile. Irving didnt give Hope time to object before calling the Templars back in but only Cullen entered. Apparently Carroll had been called elsewhere by the Knight commander. "I'm entrusting my star pupil to you." Hope stood silently as Irvin and Cullen spoke more. Their words were just noise to her, as if they were speaking another language. Hope really didnt like being coddled, she never thought she'd hurt the other mages and why was Irvin being so over protective, surely this was a little over the top? "And if you have any concerns, please come to me before the Knight commander." Were the first enchanters last words before Hope and Cullen where escorted out of his office.  
"Where are you going?" Cullen sudden asked following after his charge.  
"Back to the lesson." She continued walking as she spoke.  
"Weren't you listening? You've been dismissed for the remainder of the day to move your things." With a loud sigh, Hope stopped walking for but a second before she turned back around and headed to the female apprentices chambers.  
"Well... Are you going to help me carry this?" Hope asked throwing a few of her belongings toward the Templar. It seemed it was to late for him to refuse.

The two walked silently through the hall. Cullen glancing towards the young mage every now and again. The chamber she was given was one for the guests at the tower, not that they regally had any that is. It was a small room, but more spacious than that of the apprentices. They were always packed in like crates. The girl dropped the few belongings that she owned on the bed aimlessly before looking towards Cullen. She had caught him staring at her neck once more.  
"I don't know how I got it." Her sudden statement caused a confused look to cross the Templars face. "You asked me about my mark yesterday... I don't remember."  
"Ah..." Was all Cullen said before looking away from her. Hope felt a slight surge of annoyance. 'Open up to a guy and thats all you get,' she thought scrunching her eyebrows together, 'Why does he care anyway?'  
"So what's it like having a personal guard follow you everywhere?" Jowan asked in a teasing manner during supper.  
"About as good as can be expected." Hope replied spooning at her meal. She wasn't feeling that hungry.  
"I bet he's feeling lucky though." Jowan whispered looking over at him from the other side of the room.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He was the one watching you yesterday; you know, the one I told you to watch out for."  
"What? Really?" Hope gasped. "I thought you were just teasing me when you said that! Creepy." But then again, Hope couldnt tell if her friend was just winding her up again now or not.

The mage tossed and turned in her bed. She felt tired but her mind was working in overdrive. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself up into a sitting position before looking over at the closed door. 'I wonder if he's still out there,' she thought. She stared at the door for a few moments more while listening - everything was silent. Hope pushed her legs around and got off the bed. The floor was cold to her feet and as she crept to the entrance she still heard nothing. With her hand on the knob, Hope pulled the door as quietly as she could and popped her head through the small gap.  
"Still here then huh?" The sudden noise made the Templar jump and as he did so, he stashed something into his breastplate. "Was that parchment? Are you hiding something?" She teased with a slight uncontrolled grin.  
"N-No, I-I dont know what you're talking about!"  
"Come on - Let me see!" Hope begged suddenly getting excited though she was unsure why. She reached out to try and claim the paper from behind his armor as if she was trying to steal something from Jowan and as the Templar struggled to defend himself the parchment fell from his suit. Hope wasted no time diving to the floor to claim her prize then turning away from Cullen to get a good look before he fought for it back. "A drawing..? Hmm, I was expecting something better - A forbidden love letter or something." She turned back to face Cullen. "So is this you?" She asked still scanning the picture in her hand. It was a simple drawing but with great detail of two young children, a boy and a girl smiling, or perhaps laughing.  
"Yes." Cullen admitted trying to snatch his property back but failed  
"Aww, you were such a cute kid." Hope teased with a wide smile on her face causing him to blush. "So who's the girl?"  
"I'll tell you if you give it back!" Hope thought for a moment; it seemed like a fair trade and with his possesion back in his care, Cullen spoke again. "She's the first girl I ever loved." He admitted looking at Hope slyly. "It's ... you!"


	3. Beauty

**Chapter Three and I haven't gotten any feedback yet. I'm a little unsure if people are actually enjoying this or not so if you could take a moment to just leave a little review if you think its any good or not I'm greatly appreciate it - thanks.**

**Innocence and Instinct;**  
**Chapter Three: Beauty**

"She's the first girl I ever loved." He admitted looking at Hope slyly. "It's ... you!"  
"Me?" Hope finally said breaking the silence at last. She stood there for a moment eyeing him up. "Oh I get it..." She laughed. "This is how you try to pick up woman is it? I have to admit, its definitely a new one!"  
"No I... Its actually you..." He replied, his words saddened.  
"Why would you possibly think that's me?"  
"This girl right here, she had a very pious family. Her father couldn't accept she was a mage, he... he tried to kill her. The last time I saw her, she was being taken away by Templars while bleeding from the neck." He confessed.  
_'So that's why he was asking about my scar,'_ Hope thought before shaking her head angrily. "Look, thats not me, my family didn't try to kill me!" Her voice slightly louder than it had been before.  
"The girl was being taken from a burning building..." Cullen continued against her wishes, but his last comment really struck a nerve, he had been describing her dream - but how did he even know about it?  
"Look this isn't funny, I don't know where you heard about this but that isn't me - I don't even know you!" Hope yelled pushing herself back through the threshold before slamming the door.  
"If you're so sure this isnt you -" Cullen pleaded through the wood, "Then tell me about your life before you came here!" The sudden realisation hit Hope, she had forgotten she had no memory of her time in this world before the tower.  
"I... This is some messed up, round about way of trying to get to know someone you know!" She yelled the first thing that came to mind but the only reply she received was the empty sound of silence.

A young girl sat alone in a large field. The grass was a lush green colour being blow ever so gently by the passing breeze. The sun was high in the sky casting an almost magical glow on everything as far as the eye could see. The girl felt at peace here as she admired the scenery.  
"Maya," A soft voice called out from behind. "I made you something." A sheepish boy said running over to his friend. His eyes a gorgeous shade of brown, his hair a medium shade; also brown, skin ever so slightly paler than her own. "Here." He added holding out his hands with a proud smile upon his face. There, in his palm was a bracelet made from daisies.  
"Wow, thats beautiful." The girls eyes wide with excitement. Such a simple gift but it made her extremely happy. She held out here wrist for him to put it on. "Thanks Cullen, I'll treasure it!" She added learning forward and hugging him.

"Cullen..." Hope whispered to herself as she awoke almost unaware of what she was saying. The mage arose into a sitting position. She lightly fingered her wrist where the bracelet had been in her dream before shaking her head. _'This is silly,'_ she thought pushing herself out of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes weren't as dark today. She glanced at her mirrored wrist before quickly brushing her hair and pulling it into the usual ponytail before continuing to get herself ready for the day ahead.

Pulling the chamber door open her sudden excitement was quickly replaced by a hollow disappointment as she stared at the man on the other side.  
"Carroll." She said quickly with an unimpressed tone as if to greet the Templar good morning. Why would she think it would still be Cullen; he had to sleep at some point?  
The mage walked in silence with her Templar guard close behind. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He looked about as impressed as she. Looking at his face however, she found herself mildly irritated. She didn't like having a Templar so close to her and yet, she felt completely different around Cullen, but why? Carroll escorted the girl to her morning meal before taking his leave. Hope found her usual place at Jowan's side.  
"You're looking better today." He stated.  
"Youre actually saying something nice to me for once?" Hope replied with a slight laugh.  
"Just an observation - dont get too excited." Jowan said mimicking her laugher.  
The two continued to talk until Hope found herself scanning the room as discreetly as she could. Her eyes fell to rest upon Cullen and as they did so, a soft smile crept onto her lips. He too was having his breakfast. He must have felt himself being watched as his eyes shot up to meet with Hope's. A slight blush crossed her cheeks and she instinctively looked away.  
"Good morning." Hope warily look up from her seat but said nothing in response until Jowan nudged her in the side. Looking towards her friend, she found a questioning look but merely shrugged in return. "I'm... I'm to watch over you again today."  
"Well take a seat, I'm not done eating yet." Cullen obeyed. Hope felt uneasy; Jowan one side glaring at the Templar and Cullen the other watching Hope from the corner of his eye. This was the first time that she could remember where she was happy to finish her food.

Cullen watched as Hope searched the book shelf. Living in a tower you could never leave didn't give much opportunity for activities; it was either eat, sleep or study, but study to what end? He let his eyes wonder across her body, that sexy figure and beautiful face was driving him mad, _'Remember your vows'_ he cautioned.  
"Lost in thought?" Hope asked returning to her guard as she sat down. Silence fell between the two as she flipped through the pages. Hope's eyes wondered to the Templar and she began to pondered what he might be thinking. "I'm sorry, it cant be much fun to have to follow me around..."  
"I apologise for last night!" Cullen suddenly spat out all in one quick breath without warning. Hope slammed shut her book, taking a moment to debate how she would respond. She also noticed he would not look at her.  
"... Why dont you tell me about Maya?" Cullen's eyes shot to meet hers.  
"I didnt tell you her name." He announced causing her a little shock.  
_'Then where did I hear it?' _She wondered. "Of course you did, how else would I know it?" Cullen searched his mind trying to recall any memory where he had done so but gave up before speaking again.  
"She was... very kind... loving and really quite clumsy." The smile on his face as he said these thing made Hope adore him ever so slightly.  
"And you think that shes here somewhere, is that why you became a Templar?"  
"That's... not the reason, no..." Stillness filled the air.  
"So... what's it like outside of these prison walls?" Cullen raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You know like..." Hope thought for a moment, "What does a sunset look like?" Cullen couldn't help but let lose a short laugh.  
"Haven't you seen one from the window?"  
"I've never given myself much time too..."  
"Well, it's actually quite... beautiful..."  
_'Beautiful?' _Hope mentally repeated. "That's a bit vague."  
"Well... Why not watch tonights sun set?"  
"Only if you'll watch it with me." Hope teased but instantly regretted saying it. The words slipped out of her mouth so naturally as if she were harmlessly flirting with Jowan. She could see the redness now lingering upon the Templars cheeks.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Hope found herself hovering around the threshold. She looked towards the window for a second before pulling Cullen into the room with her. Caught off guard he didnt have time to resist her.  
"What are you doing?" He gasped releasing himself from her grasp.  
"You said you'd watch the sunset with me." She stated. Under no circumstance did he actually agree to this.  
"Am I even allowed to be in here?" He questioned. Hope merely shrugged before flashing him an innocent yet cute smile to motivate him. A defeated sigh was all she needed. "Sit on the bed then - there's got to be a good view from there!" She informed before excitingly rushing over to the door to close it. When she turned back around she found the Templar had listened to her request but look rather nervous none the less. She made her way beside him but as she sat down she unintentionally placed her hand on his. Both of them thinking it was a good idea to place them on the bed either side of their body. Hope glanced down at the metal gauntlet beneath her fingers. As to be expected, the glove was quite cold. Cullen wasn't fully aware of the situation until he looked toward the mage then followed her eyes. With a deep blush he retreated his hand.  
"Sorry." She whispered, both embarrassed and confused as to why she hadn't done that herself before he had noticed. Silence quickly engulfed the room and Hope began to realise this happened a lot. She sighed to herself before forcing her sight out through the window.

The sunset was indeed beautiful and as the orange and red colors spread through the sky she felt a sudden calming sensation - almost romantic even. Joy and relaxation took turns to wash over her. The suns fire lit up the waters of the lake causing it to glitter like diamonds. It was as if all the magic she possessed was nothing in comparison. Mesmerized by the breathtaking view she found herself longing to stay in this moment but as her eyes began to feel heavy, she couldnt stay awake any longer. Her head limply found its way to Cullen's shoulder.

Cullen sat motionless. All he could hear was the soft sound of the girl beside him breathing. He was unsure whether she was actually asleep or not. Taking a moment to indulge himself he smiled timidly. Looking down at Hope he felt pained; the girl he had loved so much as a child - he missed her terribly. A slight sigh escaped his lips before he carefully moved himself away from the mage, taking her in his arms and then laying her on the bed. He stared down at her; at how peaceful she looked. He longed to kiss her but denied himself. He was certain this mage was his childhood sweetheart, yet why didnt she remember him? Her name may be different now, but he knew, beyond all doubt that Hope was indeed Maya Amell, the girl he loved... the girl he still loves, even if he did believe she died all those years ago on that dark faithful night...


End file.
